This invention relates generally to telescopic universal joints and more particularly to stroking type tripot universal joints employed in automotive vehicle axle drive shafts and especially in front-wheel drive vehicles between the transaxle differential and the driving wheel.
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 846,053 which is assigned to General Motors Corporation discloses a telescopic tripot universal joint which comprises an inner drive member, an outer drive member and three drive assemblies. The inner drive member has three radial trunnions which are spaced substantially 120 degrees from each other around the longitudinal rotational axis of the inner drive member. The outer drive member or housing has three radial drive channels which are spaced substantially 120 degrees from each other around the longitudinal rotational axis of the outer drive member and which are parallel to the longitudinal rotational axis of the outer drive member. The three drive assemblies are pivotally mounted on the three radial trunnions and disposed in the three drive channels.
The drive assemblies comprise drive blocks which carry bearing rollers which engage surfaces of the drive channels to transmit torque via the drive blocks. The bearing rollers are retained by cage means which are attached to the drive block in a fixed relationship.
There is a need in telescopic tripot universal joints of this type to limit the stroke of the inner drive member in the outer drive member in a manner which avoids any possibility of damage to the drive assemblies particularly the bearing rollers and cage means for retaining the bearing rollers.